In the manufacture and use of storage peripheral devices it is necessary to test the devices. Manufacturers and large users of storage peripheral devices often test large numbers of devices simultaneously. Test equipment and techniques exist for testing large numbers of devices in parallel. Currently, each device to be tested is connected via a cable or cables to the test electronics. The devices are set on tables, shelves or racks.
This arrangement results in a potentially large number of loose connection cables between the test electronics and the devices under test. Confusion can arise because of the potentially large number of connection cables. This arrangement results in an inefficient use of the test electronics. For example, test time is lost during device connection and disconnection periods. Further, it is difficult to determine the status of the device during test as no status indicators exist. Similarly, the status of the device is not apparent after it has been removed from the test electronics. Connection and disconnection of cables to the Storage Peripheral Devices can cause mechanical shock, potentially resulting in damage to the device.
In the current arrangement, the storage peripheral devices are generally exposed to the ambient environment. The devices may be subjected to mechanical shock. Further, since the devices are exposed to the ambient environment it is very difficult to control the environment of the device under test. A particularly important parameter is temperature. It is sometimes desirable to test a device at an elevated temperature which approximates the device's operating environment when enclosed within a computer or larger electronic device. In order to achieve elevated temperatures the current practice is to place an insulating box, such as a plastic box, over the device under test.